


Effect: Confusion

by nychus



Series: IgNoct Week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2019, M/M, Situaltional prompt, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Status effects always suck, but when confusion causes Ignis to hurt Noctis, it feels so much worse than usual.Ignoct Week 2019 - Day 4:Situational Prompt - One of the boys gets hit with a status effect





	Effect: Confusion

These wasps were giving them the runaround. Nothing they did seemed to put a dent into their numbers. Hadn’t there only been five when they showed up? It feels like there’s still five, maybe more, despite some kills.

They were growing tired and Noctis had to warp out of the main fracas to catch his breath. He felt kind of bad that he was the only one who could take such luxury, but Gladio and Ignis were better trained than him and Prompto could usually stay far enough back.

Breath caught, he turned to assess the situation and decide where he would be best needed.

The numbers were actually down. Two left, with one heading towards Prompto. That was the one Noctis went for, the others seemed fine with the second wasp. Between the two of them, Noctis and Prompto managed to down the beast quickly. During their battle, Noctis thought he heard shouts from behind him, but figured it had to do with their own battle.

Prompto and Noctis managed to share a high five for a job well done, when something suddenly stung him on his left bicep. It took him a minute to register, but he saw Prompto’s eyes widen. When he looked down, he realized that he had not been stung by some wayward bee or wasp in want for revenge of their bigger cousins, but a dagger. A dagger with familiar markings that seemed to be tinged green.

That’s when the pain hit. The sudden surprise seemed to have blocked it and now it was hitting full force. Noctis screamed and collapsed to the ground. His mind went fuzzy, but he could hear Prompto’s voice and he registered Gladio once he arrived. There was a vague sense of something sharp in his thigh and then the world focused again.

Mostly. The pain was excruciating, but the antidote had done the trick and removed the poison.

“Fix it, Gladio!” Prompto was saying. Over and over from the sound of it.

“I can’t. This is beyond me. We gotta get to Meldacio.”

“Where’s Ignis?” Noctis asked.

“I don’t know,” Gladio said, standing. He was looking at Noctis like he was trying to figure out the best way to move him. Which seemed silly, it was his arm, not his legs.

But, Noctis felt he should probably stay seated for now. Just to conserve energy, in case they needed to fight again. Yeah.

“IGNIS!” Noctis yelled, though not very loudly. He didn’t need Gladio to tell him that the wasp had caught him with confusion. That would be the only way Ignis would ever intentionally hurt him. Hell, Ignis must have still had enough of his faculties to make his aim non-lethal. He could have easily pierced Noctis’s heart. “IGNIS!”

“He’s gone, dude. I don’t see him,” Prompto said. He was looking around the best he could while still staring at his hurt friend.

Suddenly, feathers seemed to surround Noctis. When did he call the chocobos? He didn’t remember doing that. Whatever. “IGNIS!”

“Try not to move too much,” Gladio was saying and before Noctis could actually register the words, he was being lifted onto his bird. “We’ll ride as fast as we dare to the Regalia, then we will drive to Meldacio.”

“Ignis,” Noctis protested weakly.

“I know. I don’t like leaving him out here either, but we’ve got to get you to an actual doctor. His chocobo will find him and he’s smart enough to get to the haven before nightfall. As soon as we get you settled, we’ll come find him. I promise.”

“But…”

“I know,” Gladio sighed. “Let’s go.”

~*~*~*~*~

Gladio had administered the smelling salts just in time for Ignis to see his dagger hit Noctis.

Noctis. His oldest friend. His best friend. His dear and beloved Noctis for whom he would die for.

Gladio had taken off running and all Ignis could do was stare. His mind did not want to accept what he had done. Even under the influence of confusion, he should have NEVER attacked Noctis. Love should trump all against a status effect like that.

But then Noctis was screaming in pain and collapsing to the ground. Ignis couldn’t bear to face him, to see the damage he had caused up close. He also collapsed to the ground, hidden by the tall grasses and reeds of the Vesperpool. He stared vacantly until he heard Noctis call for him, but he was frozen in place. The one person he loved more than anything, he almost killed. The one person he swore to protect with his life, he almost killed.

Ignis stayed lost in his thoughts, unaware of a chocobo being confused her rider wasn’t around. Unseeing of the careful transfer of Noctis from ground to saddle. He did not register the sight or sound of Gladio and Prompto carefully balancing Noctis on his chocobo as they rode away.

It was only when there was a soft kweh in his ear and then a soft nuzzle from a large beak that Ignis came back to the present.

Chocobos were highly empathetic creatures and so his mount knew that something was wrong and wanted to help. Carefully, she sat down next to him and twisted her head and neck into his torso so that she could pull him back into the majority of her feathers. She then laid her head in his lap and made soft cooing sounds.

“I know,” he said, rubbing her head. “I know it’s not my fault, but it sure feels like it.”

Kweh.

“Thank you.”

She looked up and blinked her eyes as if saying ‘you’re welcome.’

There was a loud splash to their left and Ignis thought it was probably time to move. Together they stood, Ignis gave her a quick chin scratch and offered some gysahl greens before hopping in the saddle and heading towards Meldacio.

~*~*~*~*~

Noctis woke and instantly wished he could go back to sleep. His arm was killing him and he didn’t feel like he had the energy to call for a nurse.

“The nurse gave me pain meds if you need them,” a voice came from his right. Noctis opened his eyes and smiled.

“Ignis.” He reached out his good hand so that Ignis would take it. He wasn’t disappointed. As soon as Ignis’s hand was in his, he pulled it to his lips to kiss. “I’m so glad you’re here. You weren’t, but now you are.”

“I’m sorry,” was the reply. “I’m sorry for attacking and I’m sorry that I wasn’t here when you needed me.”

“Not your fault,” Noctis said. He could hear how tired his voice was and knew he’d be falling back asleep soon. “Confusion sucks. Dealing with aftermath sucks worse. When did you get here?”

“Not long after you were admitted. I ran into Gladio and the Regalia in the middle of the tunnel. I’ve been here ever since.”

Noctis closed his eyes, but he had yet to let go of Ignis’s hand. “You owe me so many tarts after this.”

“Noted,” Ignis responded and Noctis could hear the smile; made it all the easier to fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto: "Fix it fix it fix fix it fix it!" (like Fry in _Futurama_
> 
> I imagine Ignis was aware enough to not kill Noctis much like Hawkeye was aware enough to not kill Fury in the first Avenger's movie.
> 
> (also, what are titles and summaries? Are they really important? D:)


End file.
